Glitches
A glitch is an unexpected fault that happens in the game. It can be a display error (out-of-place objects, weird animations) or wrong game mechanics. It may happen at any time; during battles, viewing a spirit's detail, etc. During battles, they may give advantages or disadvantages to the players. Some glitches are fun to look at! If you don't see how to get the glitch to happen, then it mostly "just happened". This page is created to collect screenshots and videos of the glitches that happen in the game. Got any? Please upload them and add them here! This page is intended to be fun, so have fun with the screenshots of the glitches. Note: For screenshots, capture it where the glitch can be obviously seen. For videos, keep it short. Images Quests and Battles Alxnr SS Human Wiz.png|Hi, Wi-. Wait, you're in your human form!? Alxnr SS fun weird bug.png|The right Urg has failed to attack, so it comes closer to intimidate you instead: "Choose the thunder panelzzz~" Screenshot_2016-01-28-07-39-52.png|How many turns left?? Unlike the thunder Urg, this one doesn't come "closer" to you. Screenshot_2015-12-29-12-02-19.png|What's your name again? Happens when viewing the detail of an enemy whose name is considerably long in a battle. Alxnr SS ONE damage.png|Enemy: "ONE point of damage? Lulz. Get real! You can't possibly defe- *pops*" Triggered by reviving a spirit in the middle of a question answering time. Screenshot_2015-10-24-18-01-31.png|0 chain! Screenshot_2016-04-16-22-35-22.png|No available quests? Screenshot_2016-04-30-00-37-37.png|Wrong sorting question: the question and available answers aren't even related to each other. Screenshot_2016-05-05-18-22-14.png|The phantom glitch: from the screenshot, it can be seen that the attacks are fire, but the only surviving enemy is water. OZ doesn't know when to give up, does he? Outside Quests and Battles Screenshot_2016-01-20-23-24-11.png|Quests are now available from start screen!! (These evos are cursed o.o) Screenshot_2016-01-20-23-24-23.png|Crazed thunder spirits are on the loose! (You can also see the element symbols lol) Screenshot_2015-05-31-22-14-04.png|In the background looms a giant... stat overlay? (The red filter is caused by a different app.) Screenshot_2015-06-01-06-11-00.png|The Urg wants to show off once again. Triggered by preparing a spirit to enhance, clicking a spirit, then quickly clicking the enhance button. Screenshot_2015-06-01-06-21-51.png|'ZZ-rank' Zygmunt?? Triggered by clicking on a spirit in the inventory, then clicking very fast on where the card will show up. IMG_20160129_173806_667.jpg|Not sure if this is a glitch.. but a VERY odd smoke formation for sure. alxnr SS no close button 2.png|Mad Rock is MAD! It destroyed the buttons outright. Triggered by tapping the "Close" button on this screen, then quickly tap the transparent spirit image before it disappears. This applies to the next glitch, too. alxnr SS no close button.png|Who needs a "Close" button when you have the Back function on your device? Favorite button? Never mind it, you only use it so that you can sell A-ranked fodders anyway (not really). Screenshot_2016-01-10-13-13-24.png|Wiz?!? Did you mess up with the magic circle again?! The magic circle below the spirit decided to "flatten" itself. Triggered by spam-tapping a spirit. Screenshot 2015-02-19-19-30-44.png|A button with Japanese text. Appears after the "super-diminished spirit" in glitch of enhance. Screenshot_2016-01-10-13-29-09.png|Oh! Emm... Hello, Senia. Would you mind telling me why the "Menu" button and the player's status are shown behind you? Occurred when you have poor internet connection. The "close" or the "back" buttons aren't working. There is no salvation! You have to restart the game... IMG_20160129_174111_341.jpg|The creepiest part is that the extra hand disappears when you tap the card image. Screenshot_2016-02-26-00-33-09.png|The description isn't necessary... Enjoy! Screenshot 2015-08-22-18-46-17.png|This glitch appears when you tap a spirit icon you haven't seen before and then enter a quest. Also available to players with slow internet connection. Screenshot_2016-03-04-09-02-49.png|What an amazing view! "See other Spirits" button is now available as well! Screenshot_2016-01-10-15-41-10.png|Look at the new THUNDER Saran!! Isn't she beautiful? Occurs when spirit images in the Spirits Index haven't been properly refreshed. Saran in the screenshot should be Wiz (Thunder Christmas Cat). Screenshot_2016-01-13-19-07-56.png|Meet Isabeli! A spirit so dark that has no need of SS shiny effects... Screenshot_2016-01-28-15-39-27.png|Would you mind telling us... which quest we're about to enter... please? Screenshot_2016-01-29-06-53-49.png|Oh... well... at least now we can see the MP cost... Glitch.jpg|5-turn glitch ghost in Rank 17. Ordinarily, ghost runs below 8 turns and/or 17 seconds won't appear. Glitched runs don't count, so the 2nd place finisher got the 1st place prize. Screenshot_2016-03-07-19-57-39.png|Not just a visual glitch. Read comment(s) below. Screenshot_2016-04-16-22-36-54.png|Dunkell... What have you done?! Videos There are currently none.